kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
The Neighbor's House
The Neighbor's House to the Left of the Heffernan's is home to many characters throughout all 9 Seasons. The house was first seen in season 1, however the first events occured in the season 6 episode "Dougie Houser" which was a flashback to before the events in the show started. It depicts the time when Doug and Carrie were first looking at their house to move into it. However when Carrie feels threatened that another couple might buy their future house, Doug insists them that the neighbors are skinheads and that the grandmother tried to sell him crack List of Neighbor's dddfttd dd ddffffssssss The thdtdsThevv d Seasons 1,2&3 In Season 1, the house was First Mentioned in Episode 14 entitled "Dog Days" where the Sacksky's moved in. Season 5 In Season 5, It was officially confirmed that the Sacksky's had moved out and New Neighbors, Mike and Debbi Ross moved in. Doug and Carrie now knowing this said that the block is freak free except the Big eyed Goldberg boy down the street. On his way out the door to work, Doug meets Mike and Debbie for the first time who seem to be a normal couple unlike the Sacksky's. Carrie walks out yelling " You forgot the dry cleaning moron" which starts a spark of what Mike and Debbie's opinion of them might be. After chit-chatting with them. Doug and Carrie walk to the car and talk amongst each other saying that the Ross's might think they are a dysfunctional couple after their first impression. The next day, Doug comes home from the dry cleaner, however Carrie has a problem with Doug's choice of dry cleaner because the guy was rude to her. Then when she walks up the stairs she trips which leads to a fight with Doug where they both Bicker at each other while walking through the upstairs. After the fight is finished, Carrie hears Mike and Debbie talking to each other through the openede office window that faces the backyard. She then realizes that they heard them and said " We already made a crappy first impression and now they're gonna think we fight all of the time". Carrie comes up with an idea to show them that they are a loving couple and don't often fight, so she invites them over the next day for drinks. Seasons 8 & 9 In Season 8, The House was first seen in episode 8 when the Albanian family living in there at the time was selling it. Doug and Carrie want Deacon & Kelly to move next door to them. However Spence and Danny walk down the stairs and they claim that it is normal for most heterosexual guys to buy a house together. Carries disagrees however and convinces the Palmers to move in. Deacon makes excuses and finally tells them the house has a problem water heater. The house ends up getting sold to Jeff and Stephanie O'Leary, a couple with 8 kids and a ninth on the way. Doug questions them on how they are going to fit into the small house and they tell him that they are renovating and adding a third story. Later on, Deacon tells Doug that Carrie is really the reason they don't want to move next door. And Kelly tells Carrie the opposite - that Doug is the reason. So secretly, Doug and Carrie are blaming each other for their friends not moving in. With all of the constant all day/all night noise of the construction next door Doug and Carrie both get annoyed. While they are eating dinner at the dining room table, they are nice to each other when they talk out loud but are complaining about each other in their heads, because of the whole Deacon/Kelly issue. So much is that Carrie says to herself "If it wasn't for him, I'd be living next door to Deacon and Kelly now, instead of the friggin Osmond's" under cons. under cons Trivia Category:Locations